As três maneiras de se declarar
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Inverno. Sasori resolve ensinar a Kankurou mais três coisas. E agora? x AKASUNA NO SASORI/SABAKU NO KANKUROU, continuação de "Os três níveis de beijos" x


_desculpem a demora. eu quase postei, mas era um arquivo incompleto. então eu tive que procurá-lo e procurá-lo... mas aqui está! a continuação de "Os três níveis de beijos"!_

_ah! Naruto não me pertence... e se isso ocorresse... Adeus modinha!_

_ah sim! _

são 01:26 da manhã e eu quase que me esqueço: devo dizer que foi muito prazeroso ver que um casal tão diferente arranjou tantas reviews na primeira fic. uma Sasori e Kankurou é bem rara... e agora...

Enjoy!

* * *

**As três maneiras de se declarar**

Era inverno. O verão foi substituído por algo mais frio, mais solitário... Algo que congelou tudo o que ocorreu na outra estação. E com Kankurou não foi diferente. Após aquele dia de calor, Akasuna no Sasori se afastou deste. Nem o olhava nos olhos ou dizia alguma coisa... Nada.

A neve caía lentamente do lado de fora da escola Suna. Os alunos saíam lentamente do prédio, alguns com frio, outros sorrindo, e alguns outros brincando na neve. Porém uma dupla silenciosa caminhava pelos corredores, sem se importar com o horário de saída. Sabaku no Kankurou e seu melhor, e talvez, agora, único, amigo. Aburame Shino era um jovem de cabelos castanhos tão escuros que podiam ser confundidos com preto, e de olhos cor de mel, mais puxado para o amarelo, que eram realçados por um par de óculos de leitura. Ele era o único que sabia do "envolvimento" entre o Sabaku e o Akasuna.

- Hey, Kankurou, ouça só isso "As viúvas-negras têm esse nome popular, pois após seduzirem a aranha macho e terem sua relação, come sua cabeça e alimenta seus filhos com o que sobrou"...

O moreno o olhou com uma expressão de medo misturado com nojo.

- Que foi?

- Você não poderia ser uma pessoa normal e não falar sobre aranhas, escorpiões ou qualquer outro inseto?

- Eu estava te dando um exemplo... – falou Shino, suspirando e o olhando seriamente – Para mim é isso que o Akasuna-sempai te fez.

- Não precisa me lembrar disso. – falou, secamente, e andando depressa, sendo alcançado por seu amigo, rapidamente.

O outro dia estava morno. Não parecia que havia nevado, se não fosse por algumas plantas congeladas que havia pelo pátio do colégio. E Kankurou, como havia combinado com Shino, estava indo para uma das mesas do lado de fora do prédio. Porém alguém o impediu de passar.

- Akasuna-sem-sempai? – gaguejou, nervoso.

O ruivo ficou mais sério e falou, num tom calmo, mas seco:

- Preferia quando me chamava de Sasori-sempai.

O moreno corou violentamente. Havia pego o costume de chamá-lo de "Akasuna-sempai" com Shino, que era sempre formal.

- Mas não se preocupe... No fim do dia estará me chamando de Sasori-DANNA. – disse, enfatizando o "Danna".

Este corou com o "sufixo" e abaixou seu olhar, constrangido. Sasori sorriu maliciosamente e o chamou, num tom mais alto, para retirar kankurou do "transe":

- Venha comigo. Quero te ensinar algo.

O Sabaku o seguiu, sem entender. Se ele já tinha lhe ensinado "Os três níveis de beijos" o que mais teria que ensinar? Quando estavam na parte onde os alunos costumam sentar com mais freqüência, no intervalo, o ruivo murmurou, com um sorriso malicioso, que não pôde ser visto por Kankurou:

- Vou lhe ensinar "As três maneiras de se declarar".

- Nani? – perguntou, sem jeito.

- Para isso vou usar exemplos. – disse, caminhando. Quando percebeu que era seguido pelo moreno, murmurou para este – Primeira maneira: A Maneira Tobi.

Tobi, um aluno da mesma idade de Kankurou, tinha cabelos marrons e olhos vermelhos. Tinha um rosto delicado e uma personalidade tímida.

- O que ele vai fazer Sasori-sempa... – mas se calou quando Sasori levantou a mão, sinalizando para não falar mais.

- Apenas observe.

O "observado" se aproximou de uma jovem de cabelos azuis, e a franja cobrindo um dos olhos, olhos roxos da mesma cor e com um piercing no queixo. Ela notou a aproximação do garoto e o olhou com interesse:

- Ko-Kon-Konan-sa-san... – babulceou com o rosto extremamente corado.

- Sim, Tobi-san?

- E-E-Eu t-t-te... – continuou a gaguejar, e seu rosto continuava vermelho.

- Sim, você me...?

- A... – mas antes de terminar, ele desmaiou. Seu rosto estava incrivelmente vermelho e ele estava completamente tonto.

- Legal, fui deixada no vácuo. – murmurou Konan, que se levantou e se foi, sendo observada pelos presentes.

- Ele se apaixonou pela "Koori no Konan"? – murmurou, assustado.

- Sim. Konan do Gelo. – falou, dando uma risada maldosa – O amor prega peças na gente...

Kankurou entendeu que era uma indireta e corou, mas novamente Sasori pôs-se a andar.

- As pessoas que são como o Tobi não conseguem se declarar... E quando tentam fazer isso, sempre causam acidentes e são tachadas como desastradas. Precisam ter muita coragem, ou senão torcer para que a pessoa corresponda... E se declare antes. Agora vamos ao próximo...

O Sabaku não pensou duas vezes e foi atrás do ruivo.

- Segunda maneira: A Maneira Deidara.

Era como "Os três níveis de beijos". As mesmas pessoas. Só que o que iria ocorrer na vez "Sasori"? Estes pensamentos fugiram da cabeça de Kankurou, ao ver que Sasori parou e ficou observando...

- Shino? Mas o...

Porém parou ao ouvir milhares de sons de explosões. Ele, Sasori e Shino se viraram para observar o motivo do barulho. Um jovem de cabelos loiros lisos e longos, com apenas uma pequena parte dele presa num rabo-de-cavalo bem em cima, de olhos azuis e uma das franjas tapando um dos olhos, como os de Konan, só que bem mais compridos.

- ABURAME SHINO! – este gritou – FINALMENTE EU TE ENCONTREI!

Kankurou suou frio. Quando Deidara gritava com alguém, a coisa era séria.

- Sim? – perguntou este, inocente.

- Como assim, 'sim'? Eu estou esperando a sua resposta! – falou impaciente.

- Ah... Eu ainda não pensei sobre isso.

- O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM...? EU ME DECLAREI PRA VOCÊ HÁ DOIS DIAS!!!! COMO PODE DEMORAR TANTO TEMPO PARA PENSAR?!

Houve silêncio no local.

- EU TE AMO SEU IDIOTA!!!!!

Mais silêncio e agora havia um Shino vermelho, de vergonha pelo outro ter gritado tão alto.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE SER INSENSÍVEL DESSE JEITO? – o loiro perguntou, jogando uma bomba (caseira) em cima deste, que desviou rapidamente.

E Deidara saiu correndo, completamente irritado.

- Pessoas como o Deidara tem problemas quando se tratam de emoção... Eles ficam impacientes e explodem tudo... Mas ele é literal... – falou calmamente, andando lentamente, sendo seguido pelo outro.

Estavam num lugar vazio. Não havia nada ali. Nada... E nem ninguém. Quando Kankurou notou isso, era tarde demais. Antes de reagir, foi prensado na parede por Sasori, que o beijou violentamente. Sentiu seu lábio ser cortado por um dos dentes do outro, mas sufocou um gemido de dor. Quando este abandonou seus lábios, sorriu maliciosamente e falou, olhando profundamente nos olhos do outro.

- E a terceira maneira: A Maneira Sasori. – falou, num sussurro, com uma voz maliciosa – Pessoas como eu SEMPRE acham um jeito único de se declarar.

E se aproximou da orelha do moreno, plantando um doce beijo nesta.

- I. Love. You.

E voltou a beijar Kankurou, que correspondeu, no mesmo nível.

- Eu também... – falou o moreno, quando se separaram – Sasori-DANNA...

_Existem várias maneiras de afastar o frio do inverno... _

* * *

**Sasori-danna! me ensina "As três maneiras de se declarar" também! ToT**

_depois dessa fanfic, vocês podem notar 3 coisas em mim:_

_1) eu conseigo fazer fluffly_

_2) eu gosto de casais "diferentes" (pra não falar estranhos XD)_

_3) eu amo KanxSaso e ShinoxDei._

_essa última... putz! não tem explicação! eu simplesmente tava vendo umas fics em inglês (detalhe que eu não lia fic nenhuma em português, só inglês!) e me deu a louca de procurar Sasori e Kankurou. essa era na época em que eu notei que o Kankurou era pouco explorado, que eu não gostava de yaoi, e que eu só conseguia achar fic ShinoxKan, por causa das lutas deles. e eu só achei uma única que era romance. _

_**ótima.**_

_só o que eu tenho pra falar._

_mas então eu dei um também... e... bom... do nada me veio "Eu gosto de Sasori e Deidara. Se Sasori vai ficar o Kankurou... Com quem fica o Deidara?" em menos de cinco minutos eu pensei (por causa das fics yaoi) no Shino. -.-'_

_estranho? nem tanto. procurei Shino e Deidara, mas não existe. isso quer dizer que eu farei a primeira fic ShinoxDeidara do mundo! -_

_sim. estou produzindo uma. sim. será fluffly. e sim. sou estranha._

_bom... espero que tenham gostado dessa continuação, que irá fechar de vez essa história. e daqui a pouco aproveitem a minha Shino e Deidara :D_

_(chegará em breve)_

_obrigada por ler e..._

_REVIEW?_


End file.
